


cute face

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, College assigments because I totally don't miss college, F/M, I imagine that having Oikawa as a roommate should be about a lot of self control, M/M, Oikawa being Oikawa, Roommates, Teasing, To not kill him that is, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “I know I’m irresistible, but you should…you know, don’t be so obvious about it”, he says without even looking at you. You will like to say that you didn’t felt embarrassed at that moment, but you will be lying.“I-I was staring at the wall behind you, not you”, you say, trying not to sound like you aren't lying, but like always, you failed completely.“Yeah right”, he says chuckling.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	cute face

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have errors. Honestly, I think Oikawa is pretty annoying. Sorry not sorry.

You sigh frustrated at the same time you stop your typing. Why finding the right sentence to start an essay is so difficult? You didn’t know but it was getting on your nerves already and the fact that you need to submit the paper in a few hours wasn’t helping either. 

After sighing frustratedly for the nth time in you don’t know how much time, you decide to stop and look at your blank Word document as if staring was going to make the perfect opening sentence appear. When you got tired of staring at a flicking cursor, you sighed frustrated again and decided to look at another thing. 

First, you look at the Christmas tree a little far on your left. You didn’t know why it was there yet when Christmas ended like four months ago, but you guess that it was because you were too tired and busy this past few months to take it away, especially now that college started again. You look away from the damn tree with a frown because thinking about taking it out doesn’t make you feel better. (Nor makes you think about a good starting sentence to the stupid essay you were trying to write). 

Moving your eyes elsewhere, you find yourself looking at the window close to the Christmas tree. Outside is already dark and you can see some lights that belong to the lampposts close to the building you live on. You can also feel a little breeze entering through the said window and you can hear a dog barking in the distance. But thinking about stargazing wasn’t going to write your essay that was due in a few hours.

You move your sight to another place again and they land on your roommate, who is sitting in front of you at the other side of the table, doing what looks to be, his own assignments too. You lean with your elbow from the table and then you let your cheek rest on your open palm. You know that you’re staring, but the sight of your roommate doing assignments for college, with his glasses on (nonetheless) is a very interesting view to observe for a while. 

Staring at him like you’re a damn stalker isn’t going to give you an idea of how to start your essay, but at least is a pretty sight that, somehow, makes you actually think on a good opening sentence for the essay. He, on the other hand, looks like is not even aware of your staring, because for the minutes you look at him, he keeps taking notes from the books he has around him. His brown pretty eyes don’t leave whatever he's doing for a second. 

Until suddenly, his voice interrupts the silence that has been surrounding the both of you for a long time. 

“I know I’m irresistible, but you should…you know, don’t be so obvious about it”, he says without even looking at you. You will like to say that you didn’t felt embarrassed at that moment, but you will be lying. 

“I-I was staring at the wall behind you, not you”, you say, trying not to sound like you aren't lying, but like always, you failed completely. 

“Yeah right”, he says chuckling. 

He then stops what he is doing to look at you. He puts both his elbows on the table and leans his face on his hands. He looks too adorable to be real and you totally understand for a few seconds why he had so many fangirls in high school. 

“Although, distracting is my superpower. Very few people can resist my charm”, you scoff and roll your eyes, before sitting straight and look at your laptop. 

“You wish”.

“Well, I distracted you”. 

“You did not”.

“That frustration of not being available to start your essay says otherwise, Y/N-chan”. 

“I’m frustrated because I can’t find the right starting sentence for this rubbish, not because you distracted me. You’re not even that handsome”. 

“You know I’m that handsome. Is not the first time I caught you staring at me like a stalker”, you gasp offended.

“You wish I’ll be like those fangirls you had in high school. I don’t stare at you”. 

“You actually do. On a daily basis, not just when I’m wearing glasses”, he smirks, and you want to deny it, but the truth was that he was right.

You did stare at him on a daily basis. But in your defense, what person with eyes wouldn’t do it?! Even the old lady that was a few apartments away told you once that he was attractive when he helped her with her groceries. (It was weird, but you don’t blame her…at all). 

Maybe it was obvious that you have developed a crush on your roommate? Maybe. 

“You’re very annoying. I don’t even understand why girls get crazy with you”, you say suddenly, looking at him with a glare that if it could kill, Oikawa will be dead by now. 

“You think my annoyance is cute, so you are part of the Oikawa’s fan club”, you scoffed.

“Ha, you wish”.

You tried to return to your laptop and the fricking essay you had to submit, but then he laughed in a very cute way and you ended up losing it. You took your things and left without a word and Oikawa, the damn bastard, the only thing he did was laugh louder and cuter than he already did. 

“I hate him so much”, you mutter once you’re at your room. 

And you actually wanted to hate him, with all your human being, but it was impossible with that cute face (especially when he was wearing those damn glasses). 

So, yeah, maybe you definitely had a crush on your roommate. 


End file.
